Broadcast services can be supported with various technologies including the traditional television broadcasts as well as newer technologies such as Digital Video Broadcasting—Handheld (DVB-H) and MediaFLO. Broadcast services can be also supported over a wireless communications system, such as a wireless communications system based on Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) radio transmission technology.
In providing Broadcast services in a known digital broadcast network, time slicing is usually used in which periodic bursts are allocated to each stream but the channel switching delay is high and the flexibility in multiplexing streams with different rates is limited. In providing Broadcast services in a known cellular based network, multiple streams are usually multiplexed in each transmitted burst. But this results in high terminal power usage and large signaling overhead.